The First Union
|- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || None |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || February 16, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Interalliance Relations || The First Union is a CyberNations alliance built on the principle of security, organization, and each member's prosperity. |- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet |- | colspan=2 | *Supreme Chancellory (Heads of State): Tantonus and tp71 *Head of the Supreme Council: (Position to be filled) *Minister of Military Command (MILICOM): (Position to be filled) *Minister of Intelligence (IDFU): (Position to be filled) *Minister of Internal Affairs (INTAFF): (Position to be filled) *Minister of Foreign Affairs (FORAFF): (Position to be filled) *Minister of the Central Bank (CBFU): (Position to be filled) *Minister of the Revenue and Tax Service (R&T): (Position to be filled) |- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Symbology |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Alliance Symbol || A United Earth |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Motto || Strike With The Sword of Unity! |- |}The First Union is an unsanctioned alliance dedicated to helping new and advanced nations prosper, become involved with inter- and outer-alliance politics, and feel secure in a united environment. =Constitution of the First Union= The Constitution of the First Union ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FEBRUARY 16TH, 2007 BY SUPREME CHANCELLOR TANTONUS ARTICLE 1: The administration of the First Union shall be divided up into 9 official departments. These are: 1 - The Office of the Chancellory 2 - The Supreme Council 3 - Military Command Office 4 - Intelligence Office 5 - Internal Office 6 - Foreign Office 7 - Central Bank of the First Union 8 - Revenue and Tax Service 9 - Recruitment Office ARTICLE 2: The Supreme Chancellors (Tantonus and tp71) are the Heads of State of the First Union. ARTICLE 3: The Supreme Council is the legislative body of the First Union, acting more so as a panel of advisors to the Chancellors and to each Department of the Alliance. ARTICLE 4: Military Command is responsible for keeping track of all of the military forces of the members of the Alliance and developing strategies for military action if needed. The Military Command will be given various funds when needed. Military Command is to work in coordination with the Intelligence Office to keep track of any potential military threats/related information. ARTICLE 5: The Intelligence Office is responsible for collecting and properly delivering intelligence when requested and also to continually collect and archive general related intelligence. ARTICLE 6: The Internal Office is responsible for affairs involving nations within the First Union alliance. ARTICLE 7: The Foreign Office is responsible for affairs involving nations outside the First Union alliance and also other alliances. ARTICLE 8: The Central Bank of the First Union shall be a transparent, secure, trustable institution which holds funds and assets that are the property of the First Union alliance. All Taxes collected from members are processed by the Revenue and Tax Service and then passed on to be stored at the Central Bank. The Central Bank's funds shall be held by a small number of members (5 or so, however many needed) and all funds held are not to be used for each "Bank Fundmaster's" personal nation. They are to be set aside, and the amounts of Central bank money held by each Fundmaster is to be publicly shown on the forum at all times. 8.1: The Central bank is to be used to pay for various expenses such as - New Recruits - War-Damaged Members of the First Union - Emergency Military-building funds - To come to agreements with powerful enemy alliances/nations (in rare cases) ARTICLE 9: The Revenue and Tax Service is the government department responsible for collecting the necessary taxes from EACH member of the First Union (Including the Chancellors and all Government officials, we all have to pay taxes). ARTICLE 10: The Recruitment Office is responsible for recruiting and briefing new members to our alliance. ARTICLE 11: Emergency Funds Transfer Declaration: The Supreme Chancellor(s) may issue an EFTD (Emergency Funds Transfer Declaration) if vast amounts of money are NEEDED in a certain area. This is only to be used in emergency situations and either of the Chancellors will declare it publicly on the forum. ARTICLE 12: All applicants/members of the First Union are to be treated with respect and dignity. Declaring war on another member of the First Union is strictly prohibited and will result in the instigating member being removed from the alliance, and may result in military action by the First Union if war reparations are not paid to the affected player AND to the Central Bank of the First Union. ARTICLE 13: If ANY member of the Union instigates an internal conflict, they are to be immediately removed from the Union and severe military action will be taken against them indefinately. =Additional Information= History The First Union was founded on February 16th, 2007 and its Constitution was put into force the same day. Tantonus, one of the the Supreme Chancellors of the First Union (The Position of Head of State), using his executive authority, wrote and enacted the Constitution. Tp71, who's nation is named Saßmanshausen, was the second member, and is considered a founding member of the alliance. He serves now as a co-Chancellor, in the highest office of government, the Chancellory. There is no clear distinction between the government and the sovereign entity, as these go hand-in-hand in the First Union. The head(s) of state are also the head(s) of government. The position of head of state (Supreme Chancellor) is NOT an elected position. The Supreme Chancellors of the First Union hold the highest office in the entire Union, the Chancellory, which is able to exercise executive control and authority over all military, economic and diplomatic activities of the First Union. Conflicts There have been no conflicts to date. Natethegreat31 (nation: Rhohan) is a nation on CyberNations. He was, and is, the closest thing to an enemy of the First Union. He agreed to join, and did for a time, but then requested many funds that we couldn't pay and he joined the Viridian Entente, as a sell out. Category: Alliances